Sequia
by LoonyPotter
Summary: Harmony. EL calor hace que hagas cosas que no creiste que harias. Asi pensaba Harry... O si? OneShot. HHr 4 ever!


Una sequia. Era eso lo que pasaba. El calor insoportable hacia que el castillo tuviera un ambiente húmedo y seco a la vez. Podía sentir miles de gotas de sudor resbalándole por todo el cuerpo provocando un hormigueo y una sensación un poco pegajosa.

Harry no había usado la túnica por tres días consecutivos, el calor no lo iba a permitir y menos por los días a venir pensaba. Se había removido la corbata para obtener aire, pero se vio en la obligación de desabrochar los primeros tres botones de la camisa. El calor era tan sofocante que no le dejaba pensar bien para escribir el ensayo de pociones. Jodido Snape! No lo soporto! El calor empezaba a hacer efecto sobre el y no era nada bueno según parecía ser.

Decidió dejar de escribir el ensayo ese, no lo iba a hacer, el calor lo estaba sofocando y pensar en un momento como ese era lo que menos quería.

De pronto, una chica comenzó a caminar en su dirección. No llevaba su túnica y tenia un montón de libros en las manos. "Típico", pensó Harry.

–Hola Hermione-ella se detuvo dando un suspiro sofocante como si se estuviera ahogando. –Que calor eh?- dijo dejando los pesados libros sobre la mesa.

El la miro, -no se nota!?- y se miro para que ella viera su estado. Pobre!. Tenia la camisa casi pegada al cuerpo y con el detalle de los botones desabrochados se podía definir bien su cuerpo y su cabello parecía como si hubiese acabado de salir de un entrenamiento.

Tratando de pensar en otra cosa sugirió salir de allí –Vamos afuera Harry-. El la siguió hasta un verdoso jardín en los terrenos cerca del lago.

Ella dejo caer los libros y se sentó al pie del árbol. Poso una mano sobre el césped a su lado invitándolo a sentarse. Harry se sentó y limpio sus gafas, de vez en cuando el calor las empañaba hasta casi no ver nada.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí sentados tratando de sentir el mínimo viento que pasara a refrescarlos aunque sea un poco, pero el calor seguía con su efecto y era de locos. Pero para la suerte de ambos ellos sabían soportar cualquier cosa, juntos. Siempre luchaban y soportaban las cosas, siempre juntos. "Eso suena relindo" pensó Harry. Juntos. J-U-N-T-O-S.

Había algo en el ambiente, como una calidez que no era de calor. Su cerebro comenzaba a relajarse con una melodía que había escuchado casi toda su vida y lo hacia sentir un poco relajado. Era Hermione, con su voz harmoniosa y melodiosa le estaba leyendo. Se quedo con sus ojos fijos en ella. Contemplándola. Con el constante y embriagante sol, su figura parecía la de un ángel. Tenia el cabello agarrado en una coleta y la piel de su cuello brillaba tentadoramente. El compas de sus labios parecía una invitación a… besarla tal vez?

No. El calor seguía haciendo trucos sobre el. Antes eran de temperamento y era pasable, ero de hormonas…uhm, no quería tirársele a Hermione, mejor la contemplaría, si es que podía seguir haciéndolo. Llego a pensar que el calor le aventuraba a ver y pensar "más allá" de lo normal.

–Harry?- le movió una de sus manos frente a su cara, -estas bien?-. El chico estaba fijamente mirándola a los ojos con el rostro apoyado en un brazo –tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto tocándosela.

No se había dado cuenta antes, pero el simple hecho de que hubiera calor le hacia ver a Harry detalles que no había visto detenidamente en Hermione. Como las pequeñas pequitas de la nariz y el diminuto lunar cerca del labio superior y hasta uno en el cuello… -No me habían dado cuenta…- susurro acercándose a ella.

Dios mío! Harry estaba muy cerca. Calientemente cerca para desatar cualquier reacción. –Tienes un lunar- le miro uno que tenia al final del cuello y se le veía bien por la camisa un poco desabrochada. Hermione no hizo mas que sonreír. Le gustaba la espontaneidad de Harry.

Queriendo ver mas, se acerco a el y también noto detalles que no se había dado cuenta antes. Por que no había buscado, pensó. Harry noto que ella lo examinaba por la parte entre el pecho y su cuello muy de cerca y lo toco un poco mas abajo. Cerró los ojos al sentir la suavidad de sus manos.

–Aja!- exclamo victoriosa; eso lo hizo brincar del susto –tienes un lunar…-. Harry intento mirar allí. Ella rio traviesamente y con un "permíteme" casi en susurro le desabrocho un botón más. Suficiente para abrirla un poco y dejando al descubierto el lado de su corazón. -Ahí- dijo bajito. Harry vio y rio. Era tan diminuto. Solo a Hermione se le ocurren esas cosas. Ambos rieron y se acercaron hasta quedar con sus narices rozándose.

–Sabes?- le dijo Harry quitando un mechón rizado se su frente, -tampoco me daba cuenta y tampoco lo pensé bien-. Sintió los dedos de Hermione entre los suyos. –Yo también- agrego ella en un susurro que se perdió en los labios de Harry.

Cielos! Era embriagante, tanto para el como para ella. Era mejor que una buena cerveza de mantequilla. Mientras mas profundo va, mas refrescante se pone. Ambos tenían esa sed, y querían saciarse. Lo necesitaban. Harry rodo quedando encima de ella y quitándole la coleta enterrando sus dedos en el húmedo cabello de ella y sentirlo. Hermione deslizo su mano debajo de su camisa por el botón antes desabrochado por ella. Su piel era suave y pegajosa. Ambos gimieron ante esta caricia y se separaron.

–Que… re… fres… cante…- jadeo Hermione. Harry la ayudo a pararse. Y al hacerlo la halo hacia el y la beso de nuevo aprisionándola al árbol. Estaban mas sudados aun.

El se sentó apoyado al árbol y ella así lo hizo entre sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Ella se puso a leer un libro mientras el le acariciaba el cabello apoyando su rostro en su cuello para acompañarla en la lectura. El momento se interrumpió con un susurro bien claro de Harry en su oído, -Te amo-. Ella se giro y con un tierno beso le contesto alegremente, -Te amo-.

Y siguieron debajo de la ahora sobra del gran árbol, juntos. Si, definitivamente sonaba perfecto. Por fin el viento comenzaba a soplar mas fuerte una pequeña nube gris tapaba un poco el sol. El calor sofocante se sentía menos y por ahí venia una clima frio que daría final a esa sequia. Si. Una sequia. Era eso lo que se iba, y dando paso a la primavera florecida…


End file.
